nagashisenbonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Alma Uchiha
Una de las pocas supervivientes del clan Uchiha. No es muy conocida, pero los pocos que la conocen confían plenamente en ella. Apariencia Alma es una chica alta, de cabello negro largo recogido en una cola con el flequillo a los lados, dejando su frente al descubierto. Suele vestir de rojo o de negro. De ojos rojos muy brillantes e inquietos, Alma consigue que muchos se fijen en ella con un simple movimiento (normalmente, golpearse contra una farola).thumb|Alma creyendo escuchar su nombre Personalidad La primera impresión que da Alma es de una persona inteligente y callada, pero es todo lo contrario. Su sentido de la orientación parece que nunca existió, ya que puede perderse por mucho que se trate de su propia villa. En realidad, es una persona muy simpática, excepto con aquellos a los que considera un peligro potencial para las personas a las que aprecia. Suele actuar como una tonta, pero cuando quieres (solo cuando quiere) puede ser bastante inteligente. Le encantan las peleas. Si ve una, va de cabeza, sea de quién sea. Gracias a eso ha thumb|left|Alma cabreada porque le llamaron "mocosa".terminado con muchas heridas. Además, tiene muy mal genio, sobre todo si alguien mayor que ella se dedica a picarla llamándole pequeñaja o similares. Cuando le preguntaban por lo que había sucedido, ella simplemente respondía que era una pelea de nada, siempre sonriente.thumb|Alma al comenzar una pelea. Suele valerse de sus encantos para conseguir que alguien haga su trabajo sucio. Dejando a un lado su faceta buena, también tiene una mala. Tras la exterminación del clan Uchiha, se quedó bastante tocada. Hay veces en las que se deprime y se encierra en su casa, sin querer ver a nadie. Si alguien consigue cabrearla lo suficiente, pierde el control y ataca a cualquiera. Es impulsiva, así que es poco probable que obedezca a alguien en el campo de batalla, a no ser que sea alguien al que respeta. Una vez le preguntaron si tenía miedo a morir, a lo que respodió que no muy sonriente, que no le importaba dar la vida por alguien. thumb|left|Alma y su trauma con la sangreDesde la exterminación de su clan, Alma sufre hematofobia extrema. Si participa en una pelea y ve demasiada sangre, llega un momento en el que el miedo le vence y se queda totalmente quieta, en el suelo, lloriqueando. Historia Infancia thumb|left|Alma de pequeñaNació y se crió en Konohagakure. Se pasó los primeros años de su vida conviviendo con su clan, como cualquier Uchiha. Era una gran amiga de Sasuke, pero a penas destacaba. Tras la aniquilación de su clan se quedó sola, a excepción de los pocos supervivientes. Si antes a penas destacaba, aquí se calló completamente. Esos últimos años antes de la pelea de Naruto contra Sasuke estuvo casi oculta. No participó en el exámen de Chunin, no iba casi de misiones... A partir de ahí, cambió completamente. Durante el entrenamiento de 2 años y medio Cuando Sasuke y Naruto abandonaron Konoha, Alma decidió que no iba a quedarse atrás. Al igual que sus thumb|Alma durante uno de sus entrenamientos, diciendo que no valía la pena seguir viva sin fuerza.amigos, abandonó la villa y, tras mucho esfuerzo, se unió a Akatsuki. Estuvo todo ese tiempo entrenando, con la peculiar pareja de Akatsuki Deidara y Sasori. Con ellos aprendió algo de arte, como no, y perdió parte de la inteligencia que le quedaba. Gracias a Itachi consiguió perfeccionar el Sharingan y se convirtió en una Uchiha (medio) digna. Ahora se dedica a vagar por el mundo, buscando oponentes poderosos, sin poder volver a Konoha, ya que piensa que sus antiguos amigos no podrían perdonarla. Deambulando por el bosque Alma, tras perderse más de lo que cabe en su travesía para no aburrirse, acabó en un profundo bosque. Se acabó encontrando con un chico bastante apuesto que le acabó acompañando. Hablaron bastante, y parece que se llevaron bien. Poco más tarde, se encontraron con Yuno Uchiha y escucharon los pasos de Tsunade por el bosque y Alma, obviamente, salió por patas. Habilidades A pesar de su cuerpo, a primera vista débil, es una experta en combates cuerpo a cuerpo.thumb|Alma combatiendo. thumb|left|Alma utilizando el SharinganAl ser del clan Uchiha, domina el elemento fuego y alguno jutsus de rayo (sea Chidori o parecidos). Gracias a los entrenamientos con Deidara y Sasori, consiguió controlar marionetas (lo básico) y crear algo de arcilla explosiva, pero le cuesta más que a sus maestros.thumb|Alma preparando un jutsu médico. También tiene conocimientos médicos. No llega al nivel de Tsunade, pero sí se acerca a Sakura. A parte domina algunas técnicas de sellado que Kakashi le enseñó. Frases (citas) *Damn, was it around here? This site sounds very ... *(A Itachi Uchiha): Contigo quería yo hablar... nii-san. *(A Yuno Uchiha al conocerlo): ¿Somos familia? No tenía ni idea... *(A Juanjo del Desierto): Wow, qué chico tan guapo, ¿serán todos así? *(A Borja Uchiha): ...Vale, son todos así de apuestos... *(A Deidara): ¡¡Tú!! ¡Ni maestro ni ostias! ¡¿Porqué no me avisaste de los explosivos?! *(A Sasori): No.. E-espera... ¡¡No pienso ser una marioneta humana!! What episode she in? Galería xLTL.jpeg|Alma pensando en matar a Deidara por uno de sus comentarios. XLTi.jpeg|Alma intentando engatusar a alguien. Xw1G.jpeg|Alma perdida. y2Ip.jpeg|Alma a punto de perder el control y2uB.jpeg|Alma intentando recordar el camino de vuelta y2uI.jpeg|Alma amenazando con la mirada a sus enemigos y2uv.jpeg|Alma seria, cosa extraña y2xY.png|Alma planeando y3ap.jpeg|¿Era por aquí? Juraría que esto ya lo vi antes... y3it.jpeg|Alma en los baños termales y3i4.jpeg|Alma ante Itachi Uchiha Alma recordando la tragedia de su clan.png|Alma recordando la tragedia de su clan Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Nagashi Senbon Categoría:Miembro